A la recherche de Stefan
by Klaroline-Chair
Summary: Caroline cherche son meilleur amis et reçoit bizarrement l'aide d'un certain hybride


**Voilà un OS j'espère qu'il vous plaira, laisser des review merciiiii :) Et merci a Noemi de l'avoir corriger c'est adorable merci =D**

**Quand aux lecteurs de ma fiction je m'excuse du retard je planche sur le prochain chapitre j'ai écris différente suite et j'hésite donc sa risque de prendre encore un peu de temps. **

* * *

Caroline entra en trombe à la pension Salvatore à la recherche de son meilleur ami : elle avait besoin de le voir, de lui parler, de voir comment il allait. Le choix d'Elena en faveur de l'aîné des Salvatore l'avait anéanti, et elle voulait l'aider à tout prix. Depuis quelque temps, Stefan était la seule personne à qui elle pouvait parler : il avait été là pour elle à chaque fois qu'elle avait eu besoin de parler ou même de se taire et elle voulait lui rendre la pareille. Stefan était sans aucun doute son meilleur ami car, même si elle était très proche de Bonnie et Elena, elle savait que Bonnie ne tiendrait jamais à elle autant qu'elle tenait à Elena et pareil pour Elena qui aimait Bonnie comme une sœur. Quant à Tyler, ou plutôt « Ty » comme l'avait si bien surnommé Hayley, il avait mieux à faire que les problèmes de sa copine. La seule personne qui lui restait donc (à part sa mère, qui était bien plus qu'occupée par son travail), c'était Stefan, et cette fois _il_ avait besoin d'elle. Elle fut interrompue dans sa rêverie par Elena :

_- Caroline ? Que fais-tu là ?_

_- Je cherche Stefan, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?_

_- Euh… Non je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quelque temps il ne dort plus ici._

_- Je sais, depuis que Damon et toi… êtes …enfin, tu vois. _Elena hocha la tête pour dire oui. _Il dort chez moi, ou plutôt sur mon canapé, mais hier soir il n'est pas venu. Je me suis dit qu'il était revenu ici._

_- Désolée mais il n'est pas ici, tu as essayé de l'appeler ?_

_- Evidemment. Il ne répond pas mais ne t'inquiète pas, je crois que je sais où il est._

_- D'accord. Si tu ne le trouves pas, fais-moi signe et nous t'aiderons à le chercher._

_- Nous ?_ Elena la regarda quelques secondes, attendant que son amie comprenne. _Ah… Nous, c'est toi et Damon… Euh… Si je ne le trouve pas je vous ferai signe... Merci._

Elena fit un sourire éclatant dont elle seule avait le secret à Caroline, qui lui répondit d'un sourire beaucoup moins sincère. Non c'était un sourire hypocrite, car Elena l'avait profondément énervée : elle sortait peut-être avec Damon mais elle n'avait pas besoin de l'emmener partout, surtout pas là où se trouvait Stefan sachant qu'il y avait 80% de chances pour que cette soudaine fugue soit de leur faute à elle et à son nouveau copain. Elle sortit et se dirigea vers sa voiture avant d'y monter et de mettre le contact. Si son ami n'avait pas passé la nuit ici et qu'il ne l'avait pas non plus passée chez elle, alors où avait-il dormi ? Elle se dirigea alors vers le dernier endroit où elle espérait trouver Stefan : le Mystic Grill.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se gara devant le grill et vérifia une énième fois son portable mais toujours aucune nouvelle de Stefan. Elle se décida alors à sortir de sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée mais elle fut bousculée par un grand blanc et se retrouva au sol :

_- Tout doux Sweetheart._ Lui dit-t-il avec ce sourire en coin dont lui seul avait le secret avant de lui tendre une main.

_- Evidemment, avec la chance que j'ai ça ne pouvait être que toi !_ Elle lui lança un regard glacial avant de prendre la main qu'il lui tendait et de se relever.

_- Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'es rentrée dedans, Love._

_- Je te signale que tu es l'homme le plus fort de cette planète et que si tu avais voulu m'éviter tu l'aurais fait !_

_- Et peut-être que je ne voulais pas t'éviter._

_- Donc, ne rejette pas la faute sur moi : tu as ta part de tort._

_- Et je m'en excuse… si tu t'excuses aussi._

_- Parfait, je suis désolée._

_- Parfait. _Il s'apprêta à partir quand :

_- Tu n'aurais pas vu Stefan par hasard ?_

_- Et bien, je viens à peine de le croiser, mais j'ai le regret de te dire que tu l'as raté._

_- Et comment il avait l'air d'aller ?_

_- Il allait parfaitement bien, il riait même à chaque remarque sarcastique de ma sœur._

_- Ta sœur ? Il est avec elle ? Je vais le tuer !_

_- Pourquoi donc ? Ça te dérange qu'il passe du temps avec Rebekah ?_

_- Non ! Ce qui me dérange, c'est qu'après avoir passé la nuit je ne sais où, il filtre mes appels et ne répond à aucun de mes textos ! Et moi qui croyais que Damon était le crétin de la famille ! _Cette remarque arracha un rire à Klaus, ce qui fit sourire Caroline. _Allez viens, on va chez toi, que je puisse lui botter les fesses !_

_- Et pourquoi je devrais venir ? Pas que ça me déplaise de t'accompagner c'est juste pour savoir._

_- Et bien je ne pourrai pas lui botter les fesses si Rebekah m'en empêche ! C'est évident, non ?_

_- Evidemment que ça l'est ! _Il fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques minutes. _D'accord je viens, mais si je m'occupe de Bekah pendant que tu arraches les yeux de Stefan, tu me devras un service, et un gros car crois-moi, Bekah est loin d'être facile à tenir._

_- Quel genre de service ?_

_- Ça, ça ne regarde que moi Love._

_- Euh… _Cette fois, c'est elle qui fit mine de réfléchir._ D'accord !_

_- On prend ma voiture._ Il était clair que ce n'était pas une question et Caroline ne s'en plaignit pas, loin de là : elle en avait marre de conduire.

Elle le suivit alors jusqu'à sa SUV noire et y monta après que l'hybride lui ait ouvert la portière et attendit qu'il monte à son tour. Il mit le contact et démarra après avoir jeté un dernier regard vers la belle blonde dans sa voiture. Il était plus qu'heureux de l'accompagner et l'aurait fait même si elle avait refusé de lui rendre un service en retour. Il se dirigea alors vers son manoir où Rebekah avait sûrement emmené Stefan, et le trajet se fit dans un silence total. De temps en temps, Caroline détournait son regard des rues de Mystic Falls pour le poser sur Klaus et à chaque fois il était concentré sur la route. Il finit par se garer devant le manoir et alla ouvrir encore une fois la portière à Caroline. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard désapprobateur :

_- Arrête de faire ça !_

_- Quoi donc Love ?_

_- Ça ! Ces surnoms, ces petites attentions, les cadeaux et les dessins romantiques ! Tout ça ! Arrête !_

_- Je ne crois pas que « tout ça », comme tu le dis, te déplaise tant que ça, non en fait je crois même que tu adores ce genre de choses._

_- Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?_

_- Et bien d'abord tu rougis quand je t'ouvre les portes, tu souris quand je t'appelle Love ou Sweetheart, tu portes tous les cadeaux que je t'offre et tu viens de dire que tu trouvais mes dessins romantiques._

Caroline ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais les mots lui manquaient : c'est vrai qu'elle faisait tout ça, et Klaus dut remarquer son malaise vu qu'il se dirigea vers l'entrée un sourire aux lèvres. Il entra alors et cria _« Rebekah ! »_ Cette dernière arriva un grand sourire aux lèvres comme si elle venait de vivre la plus belle journée de toute sa vie :

_- Klaus ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Et pourquoi elle est là, celle-là ?_

_- Elle est là pour Stefan._

_- Et bien vous venez de le louper mais quoi que tu lui veuilles, Caroline, laisse tomber._

_- Je m'inquiète pour lui, c'est tout ! Il n'a pas dormi à la maison et il n'a pas dormi chez lui non plus !_

_- Comment ça, à la maison ? Tu veux dire que toi et Stefan …_ demanda Klaus soudain intéressé par la conversation.

_- Quoi, Stefan et moi ? Jamais de la vie ! Il dort sur le canapé, c'est tout ! Il est le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu… Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ?_

_- Euh … Moi, jaloux, jamais !_

Rebekah pouffa de rire, ce qui attira l'attention de Caroline et Klaus, qui ne comprenaient pas la réaction de la blonde. Quand elle eut fini de rire quelques minutes plus tard, elle posa à nouveau ses grands yeux sur eux avant de leur dire :

_- Klaus, tu es clairement jaloux ! _Caroline approuva d'un hochement de tête. _Et toi, Caroline, t'es pire que lui !_

_- Quoi ? Et pourquoi je serais pire que lui ?_

_- Parce que non seulement tu t'es sentie obligée de lui préciser que Stefan ne dormait que sur le canapé, mais en plus tu as prouvé que tu aimais le fait qu'il soit jaloux !_

_- Quoi ? Mais tu n'es pas bien, ma pauvre !_

Klaus pouffa à son tour devant l'air médusé de Caroline qui lui jeta un regard glacial, ce qui le fit encore plus rire au passage. Caroline sortit alors énervée du manoir des originels, laissant Klaus et sa sœur en famille. Ce qu'elle avait oublié, c'est qu'elle avait laissé sa voiture au Grill, contrairement à Klaus qui s'en souvenait parfaitement vu qu'il l'avait dépassée et lui ouvrait déjà la portière pour la troisième fois de la journée. Elle monta alors sans discuter : elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire le trajet jusqu'au Grill à pied. Elle priait intérieurement pour qu'encore une fois le silence s'installe mais Klaus ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

_- Alors, où allons-nous ?_

_- Au Grill, que je puisse récupérer ma voiture !_

_- J'ai donné la clé à l'un de mes hybrides. Ta voiture t'attend chez toi._

_- Quoi ? T'as pris les clés dans mon sac ?_

_- Non, tu les as fait tomber quand tu m'es rentrée dedans, je ne fouillerais jamais dans ton sac !_

_- Et tu comptais me les rendre quand ?_

_- Et bien je ne pensais pas que nous allions nous retrouver dans cette situation, donc j'ai pensé que si je faisais semblant de les avoir trouvées ça me donnerait une raison de venir te voir._

_- Sérieusement ?_

Il détourna alors son regard du sien et mit le contact. Décidément ça ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête ! Il ne devait pas dire des trucs comme ça : il était l'alpha mâle, et ce genre de trucs ce n'était pas lui. La seule personne à qui il avait parlé comme ça depuis sa naissance c'était Tatia et c'était la plus grosse erreur de sa vie ! Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix cristalline de Caroline :

_- Chez moi._

_- Qu… Quoi ?_

_- Tu m'as demandé où on allait : on va chez moi._

_- Parfait._

Il démarra et se dirigea vers la demeure des Forbes. Les prières de Caroline avaient fini par être entendues. Malheureusement pour elle, ce silence était beaucoup plus pesant que le précédent, et l'ambiance était électrique dans tous les sens du terme. Elle regarda alors… Non, elle reluqua alors Klaus, profitant du fait qu'il soit concentré sur la route : il portait un pull gris fin qui laissait paraître sa musculature plus que parfaite avec un jean délavé et des baskets grises. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il était canon, mais évidemment il avait comme d'habitude une longueur d'avance sur la belle blonde :

_- Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, loin de là, mais pourquoi tu me regardes comme si tu allais me sauter dessus ?_

Lui sauter dessus ? Elle ? Il la provoquait, là, c'est clair, et elle voulait lui répondre mais eut peur de se mettre à bafouiller comme elle l'avait fait tout à l'heure. Elle se décida donc à tenter le diable, et puis au point où elle en était :

_- Peut-être parce que je compte te sauter dessus, qui sait ?_

Sa réponse eut l'effet attendu, vu que les yeux de Klaus s'arrondirent sous l'effet de la surprise : il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Et Caroline sourit, fière d'elle. Il la regarda longuement avant de se garer devant la maison de la blonde qui venait pour la énième fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée de le surprendre, avant de sortir pour lui ouvrir la portière. Mais quand elle sortit, elle sentit Klaus s'approcher dangereusement d'elle. Il se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura un léger_ « Quand tu veux, Love »_ qui finit de l'achever. Il était définitivement beaucoup plus fort qu'elle à ce jeu. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'entrée, suivie de Klaus qui affichait clairement un sourire beaucoup plus fier que celui qu'elle avait eu plus tôt.

Elle entra et, à sa grande surprise, elle trouva… Damon, Elena, Matt, Rebekah et Bonnie dans son salon qui lui crièrent tous en cœur _« Surpriiiiiiiise ». _Elle en resta bouche bée. Elle avait été tellement occupée par la disparition de Stefan qu'elle avait oublié que c'était son anniversaire. Stefan arriva ensuite avec un énorme gâteau au chocolat et un grand sourire aux lèvres :

_- Alors ? Pour une fois que c'est à Klaus de te distraire et non le contraire, ça fait quoi ?_

_- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait tout ça pour m'occuper pendant que tu préparais cette fête._

_- C'est Bonnie qui a préparé la fête, Matt et moi on a fait le gâteau, Damon t'a trouvé un cadeau et les autres se chargeaient de t'occuper. Même Bekah a participé !_

_- Et où as-tu dormi, à la fin ?_

_- Et bien ça, c'est le seul truc de vrai dans la disparition : il a bien dormi chez moi,_ répondit Rebekah à la place de Stefan.

_- Oh… Et bien merci à tous, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir._

_- Y a intérêt !_ dit Damon avant de lui tendre un sac.

Caroline le prit et l'ouvrit. Elle y trouva des escarpins magnifiques et elle gratifia Damon d'un magnifique sourire, même si elle savait que le côté sarcastique de l'aîné des Salvatore allait vite reprendre le dessus :

_- J'allais acheter de la teinture mais je me suis dit que Rebekah serait jalouse et gâcherait la fête._

_- Elena, tiens ton mec ou je te jure que je lui arrache les yeux, et j'en ai rien à faire que ça soit le frère de mon copain, dit_ Rebekah en fixant Damon.

_- Moi non plus je n'en ai rien à faire, _dit Stefan, ce qui fit rire tout le monde à part Damon.

Et ils continuaient de rire et discuter ensemble quand Klaus s'approcha discrètement de Caroline et lui tendit un écrin en velours. Elle l'ouvrit

et y trouva le bracelet qu'elle lui avait rendu avec un collier assorti encore plus magnifique que le bracelet :

_- Le service que tu devais me rendre, tu t'en souviens ?_

_- Evidemment !_

_- Et bien voilà, je te demande de ne surtout pas me rendre les cadeaux que je te ferai pour tes anniversaires._

_- Parce que tu comptes m'on offrir à chaque anniversaire, peut-être ?_

_- Evidemment ! J'adore les anniversaires !_

Il s'approcha alors d'elle et lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de lui murmurer _« Joyeux anniversaire, Love »_, et il partit de sa vitesse vampirique, la laissant là.

Caroline se surprit à espérer que le prochain anniversaire arrive vite. Elle qui se sentait délaissée de tous, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait été la star du jour, et elle rendrait sans doute la pareille à Stefan un beau jour. Elle s'endormit ce soir-là rêvant d'un hybride aux beaux yeux bleus qui lui chuchotait à l'oreille exactement comme il l'avait fait plus tôt.

* * *

**laissez vos avis bon ou moin bon (j'aime pas dire mauvais)**


End file.
